Dinoval: Heroes of Legend
by Dinoval
Summary: A dimension leaping accident separates the F-ainian Dinoval from Jurassic, one of the souls Dinoval saved after the apocalypse of planet F.M.. Steeling herself, Dinoval begins her search in the region of Unova. Meanwhile, Jurassic's soul takes refuge within a tamer that he finds to share his interests with a... fiery... passion. (My Arceus I dislike summarizing...) AU of White
1. Separation

Dinoval: Heroes of Legend

Chapter 1: Separation

The world is mute. The only sound is the subtle whoosh of gentle waves lapping some unseen shore. A gentle song echoes through the water, the fifth and final note drifts off beautifully.

My limp body is cradled in the bobbing of the current. I remain silent as I open my grey eyes, unwilling to spoil this dream world.

Sunlight dapples and plays across the ocean surface above me.

… _Where am I?_ I wonder, watching the light dance. _The last I remember was…_ I flashback.

_I stand atop the roof of a huge building._

_A vortex of green and blue light swirls behind me. A Spacial Rift._

_My head is bowed and my eyes are closed. I cannot bear to face the humans that stand in front of me. _

"_But you can't go!" a boy cries, tears of anguish flowing from his eyes, "you just came here; you called this your home!"_

"_I know what I said," I sigh, "but you must understand. It is my destiny to roam the multiverse in search of the Soul Data of my species. I am the last F-ainian; no one else is capable of my quest. I am sorry I must leave, yet I have no choice."_

_A male human places a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. He smiles sadly. "I understand. But how will you know where this will take you?"_

_I turn and gaze into the Rift. "… I… I don't know. This is the first time this has happened. It calls me. I will go wherever I have to; even to deletion." I tilt my head to see the group for the final time. I drink in the picture and engrave it into my memory. Smirking with false bravery, I shout, "I'll come back to visit sometime!" and charge into the Rift before I can break down in grief._

Biting back sadness, I kick out with my legs and swish my tail, swimming for the surface. _I might not ever be able to hold my word._ My head breaks the surface and I gasp instinctively, a stupid move considering my body was adjusted to breathing water. I cough and gag for what feels like several minutes before I have regained enough control to shakily take in my surroundings.

The ocean continues expansively in all directions.

The morning sun glares blindingly off the water to the east and land is dimly visible on the northern horizon.

Strange birds unlike anything I have ever seen on Earth or F.M. spin on the ocean breeze. There seems to be two types; the smaller type vaguely resemble seagulls with disproportionally long wings and beak, while the larger type look like cartooned pelicans with larger bills than bodies. Both are white with light blue trimmings and golden yellow beaks. The members of each species look exactly the same with no exception. They make friendly "putt-putt!" birdcalls at each other.

I tread water as I watch them, fascinated. *_They're like viruses, they're so uniform, right Jurassic?_* I ask in thought-speak to the F-ainian who has journeyed with me since the beginning, even if he no longer has a body of his own.

Strangely, Jurassic is silent.

_*… Jurassic?*_ I probe concernedly after a while.

Still silence.

"Jurassic this isn't time to joke around!" I exclaim out loud, worry growing to fear. I search the area rapidly, sending water splashing and breaking the ocean ambiance in the process, as if expecting to see him swimming towards me.

The seabirds squawk "purr-ur!" or "win-win!" in alarm and fly away.

_No! We couldn't have been separated!_ I tell myself in angst, my search growing more frantic. Suddenly I stop and stare misbelieving at the water's surface. _I… I cannot feel his Soul Data within me… he really is gone. _

In my shock the ocean repeats to drag me under once more.

_I am alone… stranded in an alien world… all alone…_ I feel something soft press up against my back. My torso is hugged by wide pink limbs and I am propelled up to the surface.

"Muuualll…!" a gentle echoic voice below me proclaims.

Surprised, I crane my neck to see my rescuer.

She is a beautiful huge pink fish, probably my height or longer from dorsal to anal fin. Her long fins are warped around me and her chest-sized body acts like a life vest. "Huuurrr…?" she seems to ask, her visible citrine eye blinking.

"Uh… thanks?" I reply unsurely.

"Muuu…" she responds and looks towards the coastline to the north.

_She wants to take me there?_ I follow her gaze. _…Even if she doesn't realize it, she has a point. Jurassic wouldn't want me to just sit around and cry._ I nod determinedly to myself. _He would want me to accept the truth and move on._ "Thank you," I tell the fish while I turn onto my front, "let's go."

"Muuualll…" She seems to understand my words and begins to swim towards land using her tail and exposed pectoral fin.

_Jurassic… I'm learning to be independent! If- no- _when_ we meet again, I will make you proud!_ I cry in promise to the horizon, "hear that Jurassic?! We will meet again!"

The fish looks up at me in surprise at my sudden resolute outburst. "Muuualll…?"

"Putt-putt!" one of the more curious smaller seabirds calls. He flies closer and circles overhead, clearly amused at my spunk. "Putt-putt!"

**Welcome, readers! You've read the beta prolog of "Dinoval: Heroes of Legend"! Please note: DHoL is intended to be a sequel to my original book, "Dinoval", **_**but**_** is designed to be **_**completely**_** readable and enjoyable as a stand-alone title. Also, in writing this, I am **_**not **_**abandoning the original "Dinoval"!**

**Review and follow! ;)**

**~Dinoval**


	2. Enigmatic

Chapter 2: Enigmatic

Previously:

_She wants to take me there?_ I follow her gaze. _…Even if she doesn't realize it, she has a point. Jurassic wouldn't want me to just sit around and cry._ I nod determinedly to myself. _He would want me to accept the truth and move on._ "Thank you," I tell the fish while I turn onto my front, "let's go."

"Muuualll…" She seems to understand my words and begins to swim towards land using her tail and exposed pectoral fin.

_Jurassic… I'm learning to be independent! If- no- _when_ we meet again, I will make you proud!_ I cry in promise to the horizon, "hear that Jurassic?! We will meet again!"

҉

Water droplets fly off my leather-like skin as I shake like a wet dog.

Tail still waving, I nod to the pink fish. "Your help was appreciated."

"Muuualll…" she calls echoingly before swimming into deeper ocean. Within a moment she disappears under the water.

Just as I begin to feel increasingly alone while I watch her go, a cheery birdcall of "putt-putt!" cries down from above. I look up to see the brave seabird from before riding thermals overhead.

"Putt-putt!"

Curious, I extend my right arm.

The seabird spins down and perches, folding his long wings and suddenly appearing a lot smaller. He tilts cutely and gazes at me with questioning black eyes.

I smile, confused. "Will you stay with me?" I inquire, unbeknownst of the note of desperation in my voice.

"Win-win!" he cries happily and flaps his wings. He sidesteps up my arm and perches on my shoulder like a parrot.

"Valll…!" I purr in amusement as the seabird merrily nuzzles against my ear with his soft white feathers. "I guess we're friends then! But I need something to call you…"

The seabird waits giddily as I appraise him.

I laugh. "I never was good at nicknaming. How does 'Aero' sound?" I suggest, my own winged Aero-Custom in mind.

"Putt-putt!" the seabird cries happily.

I smile and glance at the sun.

Assuming this planet is or is similar to Earth, it took a couple hours to swim to shore even with the help of the giant pink fish, as the sun is perched approximately a quarter way through the sky.

"I would like to begin my search for my friend as soon as possible," I tell my new companion as I begin to climb the ledge off the beach.

The sand yields to grass, which in turn gives way to extremely dense forest.

"Wing-win!" Aero cries hurriedly while I gaze analytically through the trees, throwing a long wing in front of my face and rapidly gesturing left to a much clearer path.

_I sense something through here… it's not Jurassic, but still._ "I see it," I confirm, "but do you think we could get through these trees?"

"Putt-putt…" he says uncertainly, not wanting to attempt it. Aero flies off my shoulder and hovers above the treeline for a moment before dropping and alighting once more. The seabird shakes his head.

I begin to frown, disappointed, when he points right.

Concealed by a large rock partly buried in sand, a thin sandy beach follows next to the ledge and continues around the forest.

"Good job, Aero!" I praise and follow the path.

҉

The beach continued a short ways before I began to walk through shallow water. The sand ended all together after Aero and I approached a marble railing-ed ocean viewing deck.

Balancing on one foot in vain attempt to see around the pillars, I suddenly lose my balance and have to flail my arms rapidly to stay up. I sigh, "well, Aero, pillars imply people, and I cannot be seen by humans. The last time I tried that ended badly. They thought I was an alien… which I am." I smirk at the memory. "So just give me a second…"

Aero flutters off my shoulder and alights on the railing. "Putt-putt?"

My transformation begins at my mere thought. My light grey skin pales or darkens, depending on the spot, becoming loose and fabric-like before a layer detaches completely to form a long-sleeved black shirt and dark blue denim pants. White and grey tennis shoes form over ankle socks on my feet. My helm splits into countless dark brown hairs that migrate into a relatively short ponytail. Widening before dilating, my slit pupils dilate into circular ones while my irises turns from silver to dark brown. I throw out my arms and a red jacket materializes.

Aero's expression is priceless once I finish the transformation. He does not look scared, or even surprised, just… blank.

I laugh until I realize the seawater is turning my shoes into slosh. _Ah… why do humans wear these pointless things?_ Frowning, I clamber over the ledge.

Aero reclaims his perch on my shoulder as I scan the little town behind the viewing deck.

There is one house facing the ocean on either side of the main dirt path. A third house farther back and in the middle is being built by a team of humans and three different types of muscular humanoids with bulging veins. The fourth building is cornered by the trees and looks more business oriented.

"Ah! Aero!" I exclaim quietly when the seabird flies off my shoulder without warning.

Aero spins playfully around a human leaning on the marble railing. "Putt-putt!" he exclaims happily, "putt-putt!"

The human seems as pleased to see the seabird as vice versa. He holds out one hand and Aero lands on it. "It's you," he speaks quickly, a smile on his face, "how are you?"

"Wing-win!" Aero cries gleefully as the human strokes his face with a single finger. The seabird flits back to me and perches on my shoulder, drawing the human's attention to me.

I feel nervous as the human appraises me, his guarded grey eyes momentarily angry.

Suddenly the human appears surprised. "You… you're different," he muses, still speaking rapidly and showing no sign of slowing down, "who are you?"

"Di-Dinoval," I stutter, accidently using my real name in apprehension.

The human bows his head. "My name is N." N looks up at Aero. "This wingull tells me you befriended him. Do you intend to imprisonment him in a pokéball?"

_So Aero's a 'wingull', huh?_ I tilt my head in innocent confusion. "I'm sorry, I came from a place very far away; I don't know what you mean." _But 'imprisonment' sounds pretty evil…_

N is astonished. "You must have come from a very faraway place if you've never heard of capturing a pokémon!" He seems to get lost in thought for a moment with a frown. "Perhaps that is for the best…" The human returns his gaze to me and reaches under his black shirt. N withdraws an eyeball-sized sphere with a click.

The sphere, what I suppose is one of these 'pokéballs' he was talking about, is red on the top and white on the bottom, separated in half by a circumcising black line and a white button.

N presses the button and the sphere expands to a comfortable palm-size with a "woohateeteet" sound. "This is a pokéball," N explains, "people use them to contain pokémon. Those people are called 'trainers' and they pit pokémon against each other in battles." He narrows his eyes and continues gravely, "I hate trainers forcing pokémon to fight. I have the ability to hear the voices of pokémon and I hear their suffering…" Closing his eyes completely, N presses the button again to shrink the pokéball before reattaching it to his waist.

_N's right…_ I look at Aero, my past experiences in forced combat coming to mind. _Forcing anyone to fight is wrong, especially animals- or 'pokémon' in the dimension- that cannot retort._ I am about to agree when the longhaired greenette continues in a low voice, "yet I sense you are different. I cannot pinpoint how…"

He opens his eyes and turns to leave. "… but I am sure we will meet again, Dinoval." N walks down the main road towards a route leading through a clearing in the dense trees. "There isn't a Pokémon Center in Nuvema Town," N comments before gesturing to the large building, "but there is a pokémon laboratory here if you need more help."

I watch him go. _N… such a strange human. He particularly mentioned his ability to hear the voices of pokémon so that must be abnormal. … I wonder… if he spoke with Aero, does he know I'm not human…?_ I shake my head and start walking towards the building he indicated. _No, he wouldn't have been as puzzled as to why I seem different. On that note, I wonder what he was sensing unique about me… Questions that will be answered in time, I suppose._

**Have an OC and a pokémon team? PM me or leave a review and I'll write you in! No legendary pokémon, please; I do not want Dinoval to be pwned to badly... :P**

**R&amp;R!**


	3. Laboratory

Chapter 3: Laboratory

Previously:

He opens his eyes and turns to leave. "… but I am sure we will meet again, Dinoval." N walks down the main road towards a route leading through a clearing in the dense trees. "There isn't a Pokémon Center in Nuvema Town," N comments before gesturing to the large building, "but there is a pokémon laboratory here if you need more help."

I watch him go. _N… such a strange human. He particularly mentioned his ability to hear the voices of pokémon so that must be abnormal. … I wonder… if he spoke with Aero, does he know I'm not human…?_ I shake my head and start walking towards the building he indicated. _No, he wouldn't have been as puzzled as to why I seem different. On that note, I wonder what he was sensing unique about me… Questions that will be answered in time, I suppose._

The fourth and last building is larger than the rest with an electric windmill spinning in front, giving the impression of a rural laboratory nothing like the one where I came from.

I stand at the glass paned door, unsure if I should knock. _I don't see a doorbell… Huh?_

A 'pokémon', as N called it, walks up to window and looks up enquiringly at me in the same manner of an inquisitive territorial pet dog determining if the newcomer is a threat. "Sny?" he mumbles curiously. The pokémon appears to be up to my knee in height and is most easiest-ly comparable to a snake, minus his legs and leafy tail and arms. He is mainly green and tan in color with golden yellow trimmings and huge auburn eyes.

"Wing-win!" Aero cries happily and flaps his wings in greeting.

The pokémon inside smiles back, deciding us as friendly. "Sny."

A human in a lab coat walks up to the door and scoops up the pokémon in her arms. "Good morning!" she greets pleasantly as she multitasks opening the door and retaining a hold on the struggling pokémon, "come in! My name is Professor Juniper and I manage this lab."

Walking quickly so she can shut the door, I return her greeting, "good morrow. My name is Dinoval and I am new to this place. Someone told me I could seek help here on learning about pokémon."

"Well you came to the right place!" Professor Juniper chirps.

"Veee…" The pokémon writhers out of Professor Juniper's grasp and hops to the ground. He dusts himself off before placing his hands on his hips with victorious spunk. "Snivy."

Professor Juniper chuckles and shakes her head, "oh Snivy, you're such a character." She returns to me. "I assume you must have some knowledge of pokémon," she says, indicating to Aero.

"Not really," I laugh and rub the back of my head awkwardly, "Aero decided to join me after I arrived; where I came from there were no pokémon…"

"No pokémon?" Professor Juniper stares at me for a moment before realizing it and politely averting her gaze. "That must have been quite a shock for you."

_She thinks I'm weird… and is probably wondering where I came from that has no animals…_ "Yeah, it was…"

"Well…" Professor Juniper looks up. "…Where to start…"

"I was told that…" I explain what N told me so far.

Professor Juniper narrows her eyes. "It is true that there are evil people in this world that force pokémon to fight, but…" She reaches into her lab coat and withdraws a miniaturized pokéball. Expanding by clicking the button like N did, Professor Juniper casually lobs it into the air.

The pokéball opens as if hinged by invisible pivots and releases an expanding ball of light.

A vaguely chinchilla/monkey-like pokémon appears from the light and lands on Professor Juniper's shoulder with a happy cry of "chino!"

_Or does it resemble a giant squirrel…?_ I remind myself to stop attempting to make connections between Earth's fauna and this Pokémon World's.

"Most pokémon are partners with their trainers; they work together to grow stronger and evolve mentally, or in the case of pokémon, literally. This is Minccino," Professor Juniper introduces, "my pokémon that helps me keep the lab clean. She doesn't have a nickname yet."

"Chino!" Minccino waves at Aero, who "wing-putt!"s in cheerful response.

The Snivy looks between the two shoulder-perched pokémon and appears jealous.

_I guess pokémon are called by their species name until they are nicknamed. That seems rather barbaric. F-ainians treat names with utmost veneration, using honorifics with superiors and especially valued friends…_ I pause to reconsider. _…On the other hand, that's how I refer to humans…_

"Sny!" The Snivy suddenly dashes at me and snares my shoulders with thin vines that shot out of his collar.

_Wait, is that Vine Whip?!_ I gape in surprise, _I-I thought that was an F-ainian original move!_

"Ve!" The Snivy jumps, using the vines for assistance, and lands on top of my head before balancing and coiling up like a weird hat.

Aero flies off my shoulder with a startled cry.

… _I guess we got it from somewhere… I wonder about the rest of the basic attacks; are they here too?_

Professor Juniper clasps a hand over her mouth. "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"No, it's fine," I laugh and hold my arm out to recall Aero.

"I guess he must be lonely," Professor Juniper considers, "my other two pokémon were given to new trainers today." A light sparks in her emerald eyes. "I know!" she exclaims excitedly, "what better way for you to learn about pokémon than helping me with my research?!" Professor Juniper spins around and begins to rummage through the cabinets around the laboratory. "Let's see… you'll need this… and of course pokéballs… a Town Map would be helpful… If you want to you can even join the League!"

**Sudden ending! (I'm trying to keep a short length quota... :P) Two chapters today!**

**R&amp;R! I'm still looking for cameo OCs; feel free to submit yours!**


	4. A New Calling

Chapter 4: A New Calling

Previously:

"Sny!" The Snivy suddenly dashes at me and snares my shoulders with thin vines that shot out of his collar.

_Wait, is that Vine Whip?! _I gape in surprise, _I-I thought that was an F-ainian original move! … I guess we got it from somewhere… I wonder about the rest of the basic attacks; are they here too?_

Professor Juniper clasps a hand over her mouth. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I guess he must be lonely," Professor Juniper considers, "my other two pokémon were given to new trainers today." A light sparks in her emerald eyes. "I know!" she exclaims excitedly, "what better way for you to learn about pokémon than helping me with my research?!" Professor Juniper spins around and begins to rummage through the cabinets around the laboratory. "Let's see… you'll need this… and of course pokéballs… a Town Map would be helpful… If you want to you can even join the League!"

"I-I wouldn't mind helping you…" I stutter, shocked by her enthusiasm. _Besides, I previously worked with a scientist; how different could this be?_ I scan the assortment spread on the table in front of me.

"This," Professor Juniper says proudly while pointing to a handheld computer, "is a Pokédex. It is a very viable tool, just point it at a pokémon and it will tell you information about it. The Pokédex will collect the data it receives from the pokémon and will send it to me to aid in my research. I gave my other two Pokédexes to Cheren and Bianca earlier today."

"'Cheren and Bianca'?" I repeat, missing something.

"They are the two new trainers that I sent out this morning," she explains, "maybe you will catch up to them sometime. Here." Professor Juniper hands me one pokéball. "You can use this to capture your Wingull."

I take it. "Uh…?"

"Oh. Sorry; when you want to catch a pokémon, you either befriend it or lower its health by attacking, then you throw a pokéball. Shops offer different types of pokéballs with different advantages."

"Okay. Aero?"

Aero flies off my shoulder and hovers in the air in front of me. "Putt-putt…!"

I swallow. _I don't feel like throwing a metal sphere at someone is the best way to make friends… but Aero looks excited._ "Alright. Now!" I cry, pitching the pokéball like a curveball, "pokéball go!"

My aim is true and the pokéball hits Aero on his left side, causing him to recoil slightly from impact.

The pokéball opens and Aero disappears into a flash of light that envelops his body.

The light retreats into the pokéball, which snaps closed and the front button glows red.

The pokéball drops to the floor and shakes once before the button stops glowing.

"And there you go, your first pokémon!" Professor Juniper exclaims happily, "when the pokéball stops glowing it means the capture was successful!"

_My first pokémon… somehow I doubt him to be my last. _I pick up the pokéball and hurl it. "Come on out, Aero!"

"Wing-wing!" Aero cries happily and glides around the room.

I am surprised when the pokéball defies physics and flies back to me once it recloses. Catching it, I press the button to shrink it and test my theory.

Sure enough, the pokéball remains fixed against my waist by an invisible force.

_Cool, illogical, but cool._

"You can take this too," Professor Juniper says, handing me a pokéball that was attached to her waist, "this is Snivy's pokéball. He doesn't seem to like it much, though."

"Sny." Snivy frowns from his perch atop my head.

"Trainers carry six or fewer pokémon at a time according to the regulations of the Pokémon League," Professor Juniper explains, "so I will give you four other pokéballs to start you off."

I attach them to my waist. "You keep mentioning the Pokémon League." _It sounds like it plays a huge role in this dimension._ "What is it?"

"Ah." Professor Juniper's eyes sparkle as she opens up a map and spreads it on the table between us. "The Pokémon League defines all the laws for training pokémon in the region. At the top of the map here is their headquarters. The best pokémon trainers make up the League, and the best of the best, the Elite Four and the Champion, defend their titles there. In order to challenge them, aspiring trainers must obtain each of the eight Gym Badges from the Gyms of Unova. Each Badge is delivered by a Gym Leader, each a strong opponent specializing in their own type. What do you say? Will you join?"

Snivy jumps onto the table and does his pose. "Snivy."

Aero lands next to him. "Putt-wing!"

They both appear stoked.

"Looks like they want to," I comment with a smile, covering my serious thoughts_. I should join. Traveling around this region in pursuit of Gym Badges may also help my quest for Jurassic. Jurassic's Soul Data would search for the closest powerful entity to make a tamer from; chances are it would end up in a Gym Leader with them being as strong and spread out as she says. _"Alright, count me in!"

My pokémon cheer.

Professor Juniper finishes packing the things into a black backpack and hands it to me. "Great!" She pulls some items out of a drawer. "Just sign your name on this card…" While I do so, Professor Juniper slides a thin black and grey metal case towards me. "This Badge Case is for you to keep your badges in. Now you're all set! How do you feel about to set out on your first Pokémon Journey?"

I slide the Case and the card in my pocket. "I dunno'. My emotions are all mixed right now. I guess it hasn't hit me yet."

"Just call me on your Xtransceiver if you need anything," Professor Juniper chirps gleefully as she leads me out the door, my pokémon running/gliding behind me.

"Um…" I stop walking. "…Cross…transceiver…?"

She looks down at me wrists. "You… don't have one… Do you…?"

I shake my head ruefully. "I said I just got here…"

Professor Juniper sighs, "sorry, I don't have one lying around. … My friend Fennel might in Striaton City. Until then, use the phones in the Pokémon Centers."

I nod in understanding and then, Pokédex in hand and Pokéballs on belt, I determinedly take my first steps towards my next destiny.

Onward, Dinoval, towards your next destiny! Things from here on are going to be pretty fast; there will be lots of time-skips after Dinoval adapts to the Pokémon World. I want to trim the fat and leave the meat of the story; but I'm usually a detailed writer when it comes to journeying (there's a quote about the journey and the destination somewhere) so this will be new for me.

**R&amp;R! It helps feed the Swallot!**


End file.
